Five nights at Beacon's
by Writerofthelostsoul
Summary: When you look for a job, DO NOT get a job at a pizzeria. when you get a job at a pizzeria do not piss off the animatronics.
Five night's at beacon's

I am back and um I had this one on the back burner ever since FNAF 3 was out, and well it is now a reality, yay.

Now as for secondary FUN-ction chapter 3, it will be Pyrrha and Jaune instead of Winter and Jaune.

Um…On with the show

side note: i finished writing this at 1:00 a.m. sorry if it sucks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

April 4, Tuesday, 11:45 p.m. 2077

Vale,

In the crisp cool winds that blow throughout the city of vale at this time of night, most would choose to be sleeping right now rather than walking around, except for one boy, Jaune arc.

Jaune looked at his watch again and sighed in frustration, he was going to be late again to his new job at the pizzeria. Most people would wonder why he would be going to a pizzeria at this ungodly hour. Well simply he needed the money because he was trying to pay off student loans for attending signal academy, but the point was that he had to pay off the loans or else risk the wrath of lawsuits and other stuff pertaining to court summons. But he was working as a security guard for a freak9ing pizzeria, what could they possibly need a security guard for, he didn't know or care but it was a job with decent pay, even if it was minimum wage. He had to get to the pizzeria or else he would lose his job. Again.

Fifteen minutes later of walking through the streets that would best be described as "sketch-fest"

Jaune had finally arrived at the place he worked at; Beacon pizzeria, it was a chain restaurant with many others like it and the one thing that beacon entertainment was known for were the animatronics, they were human, no joke. The owner of beacon entertainment who was better known as Ozpin, had supposedly based the animatronics off of characters from a story he had read, and he had programmed them himself and then created the personalities and then copied the personalities onto eight master discs and then those master discs were the discs the personalities were copied from and programmed into the other animatronics for the other restaurant around the world. But the animatronics that were in the current building that Jaune was at were _ **the**_ animatronics, the original ones that were the first generation. And Jaune had to be a security guard for the animatronics, because people would supposedly steal them, but either way he had signed up for the job.

When Jaune was all ready for his night shift he made his way the office at the back of the building and sat down in the chair.

"Okay. Let's see what this is all about." Jaune said as he began to rummage through the office desk for something that would explain how it all worked, while rummaging though he had found a tablet that was hooked into the security cameras, so that was good.

Jaune had searched the area top to bottom and found one audio cassette tape labeled "night 1". It was better than nothing he supposed, at least he had a _semblance_ of what would be going on and how he was supposed to do his job. Jaune looked around and found an old answering machine and popped the tape into the slot before pressing the play button.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

'that's a little concerning, but why after everything is replaced why not before?' Jaune thought as he continued to listen to the tape.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

'No problem boss' Jaune thought sarcastically with a lop-sided grin on his face as he continued to listen.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

Jaune unconsciously rubbed the top of his head while he continued listening to the tape.

"...Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

Jaune began to sweat "those robots can move at night?! That's not good, that's not cool, man." Jaune shouted at the phone, while subconsciously rubbing one hand over his face.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

"Calm down Jaune, there's no way that these things actually come to life, probably just trying to creep me out." He said trying to calm himself down.

"You doin' alright friend?" a young sounding voice asked Jaune.

"Yea, I'm fine, just a little freaked out about what the guy on the phone said." Jaune said to the voice.

One, one thousand

Two, one thousand

Three, one thousand

Realization hit Jaune like a truck as he whirled around to face the source of the voice expecting to see an employee, but what he saw was, a girl?

"W-who are you?" Jaune asked while reaching for his shoe to hit the person with if they friend anything funny.

"Me," the girl pointed her thumb at herself "I'm Ruby rose." She said smiling at Jaune brightly.

"Did, your parents leave you here?" Jaune asked Ruby, making her shift her gaze to the floor.

"I was abandoned at this place, by my parents, but I made friends, they are great friends, one of them is my sister, but beside the point." Ruby said, smiling again.

Jaune had a bad feeling about Ruby, he grabbed the tablet connected to the security cameras and flipped to the stage, all three animatronics were there, if their shadows were anything to go by, but when he flipped to the camera that watched a side stage that was on the right of the main stage, the animatronic that was supposed to be there, was gone.

Alarm bells went off in Jaune's head as he stared at Ruby, she was an animatronic and she was ALIVE, this was not good, she wasn't a monster, no. But that meant that the place was haunted. He slowly got up from his chair and started walking backwards away from Ruby until he was in the hall, before breaking out into a dead sprint towards the exit.

He was running towards the exit only to be stopped by a shadow.

With an oof he ungracefully fell onto his back and down to the cold unforgiving floor where he scrambled to get back up only to be kicked back down by someone.

"You know, you really shouldn't run away from people trying to have a conversation, after all you could incur the wrath of their friends, or Sister." The person said, as they dragged Jaune by the ankle back towards Ruby.

"Please don't kill me, I just needed the money to pay off college loans!" Jaune shouted, trying to get out of what he was in, to no avail.

"Well, you left my sister in the office, and she was only trying to be friendly, but what do you do? Oh right you ran away from her. But, you have caused enough trouble for now, but we'll talk later, Goodnight."

Was the last thing Jaune heard before he was knock out, by the person dragging him back towards the office.

One hour later

Jaune awoke from his 'forced nap' with a hell of a headache, and at a party table. But the weird thing was that he was hearing voices, distorted but feminine voices, most recognizable out of the bunch being Ruby, the animatronic girl.

"Ruby?" Jaune said groggily as he tried to regain his balance.

"So you know Ruby do you?" a different voice laced with venom all but screamed at Jaune, making his headache worse for him.

"Well, not really, I know that she's a person, real or not, it doesn't matter, she's someone." Jaune said.

"hmm, I will tolerate you for now, but do please refrain from running again, or else you might not survive the night." The voice said with malice undertone.

"Weiss, stop threatening Jaune, he hasn't done anything bad, well not yet at least." Another voice said from the darkness.

"Oh for fuck sakes! Just introduce yourselves, please." Jaune somewhat shouted because of the headache that a certain robot had caused.

Four animatronic girls stepped out from the darkness, revealing themselves to Jaune who looked like had been slapped in the face by a wet fish.

"I'm Weiss" a white haired animatronic with pale white skin and a white skirt/dress, said.

"Blake." Another one said, wearing a- (you know what Blake wears, also I can't explain it very well.)

"Yang, Ruby's older sister" The last one said revealing a tall blonde teenage girl, in a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons.

Well, now that he had met them he had a couple thousand questions in his mind. But that could wait, he just wanted to get semi-well-paying job. Not a job with a fifty-fifty chance of an agonizing death. Although he could make a break run for the exit.

Jaune looked over at yang, who was glaring at him.

He looked at the door, it was looking tempting to at least attempt, but he didn't want to die.

"alright, well, I got some time…so tell me what's what, I got all the time in the span of four and a half hours." Jaune said to the animatronic females.

He felt the aura of the pizzeria grow dark very quickly.

If Jaune knew one thing from his past experiences, it was to take it all at once…and then try to grasp it in your sleep.

Ruby cleared her throat and began "Well it all started during a birthday party of the year 1987…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh hush, this story couldn't just sit on the back burner for the next year, and obviously I am going to revamp this, because it will probably suck.

Until next time, I am Writerofthelostsoul

I need a beta, please.


End file.
